


Dark Heart

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Black Romance, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Fictogemino, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shounen-ai, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Di saat perasaan negatif bertumbuh, di saat itulah kegelapan menguasai hati. Kini Naruto terkekang di bawah tubuhnya, terjebak tanpa kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri.





	Dark Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Link Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11869535/1/Dark-Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Fictogemino adalah fiksi kembar yang bisa dibaca dari paragraf awal ke paragraf akhir, begitu pula arah sebaliknya dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal.

_Jika aku bulan perak, maka kau matahari emas. Jika aku secangkir arak, maka kau rubah buas. Berapa kali kuubah jarak, kau abaikan bagai ampas. Namun hatiku tak sesak, kau pun takkan pernah kulepas ... Naruto._

Transparan prajurit kaca menghantar cahaya purnama pada kamar beraroma dosa. Sepasang tangan ringkih ia kunci pada kokohnya belenggu rantai. Posesif membuat baut di kepalanya berkarat. Kini Sasuke hanyalah sesosok predator terkendalikan racun gairah.

"Malam ini, kuambil seluruh kebebasanmu. Kan kubuang sosok Itachi dalam hidupmu. Hingga tersisa satu eksistensi tunggal memenuhi hatimu. Yaitu ... **aku**."

Dinginnya seprai satin menembus _fabric_ kemeja putih—menusuk kulit bagai suhu beku menyulam hamparan salju. Pemberontakan berniat untuk melepaskan diri, namun apa daya kekuatan tak cukup menghancur kekang dominasi.

"Sa ... Sasuke ...! Hen ... Hentikan!— Nnh!"

Ciuman menuntut menjalarkan hangat pada paras merona manis. _Saliva_ menuruni sudut bibir bersambut desahan erotis. Penolakan Naruto tidak meruntuhkan semangat dalam hati, malah mengubah sang dominan menjadi pribadi agresif kebas nurani.

"Mnhh?!"

Sasuke tak menyangka si pirang membuatnya segila ini. Kecemburuan telah memutar-balikan akal sehat memasuki gerbang hitam. Jika tak bisa memilikinya secara normal, maka ia akan menempuh jalan berduri demi memberi tanda kepemilikan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Itachi menyentuhmu lagi. Kau adalah milikku. Tubuh maupun hatimu ... adalah milikku."

Kecupan lembut pada dahi disambut kegentaran sang submisif.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Meski cinta yang kuberikan ...," nada rendah menghantar getar seduktif. Mutiara hitam memandang sinis, **"... kejam dan menyakitkan."**

Barisan kancing kemeja diputus tarikan kuat—terlempar ke udara—menghempas padatnya lantai.

_**BREEET!** _

Iris biru menatap lirih mengucap permohonan, namun empati Sasuke telah dimatikan amarah menyesakkan.

"Sasuke ... aku tidak mau. Kumohon ... lepaskan aku ..." Genangan air mengisi pelupuk mata. Kebaikan sosok yang ia kenal berubah menjadi petaka.

Semua bertambah buruk akibat ketidak-kuasaan untuk membenci—bercampur malu akan kepolosan tubuh bawah tanpa kain menutupi.

Tremor bergerilya menggerayangi saraf tubuh. Sel darah berdesir tergelitik hangatnya hembus napas. Tiap sentuhan menghantar sengat penoreh luka, meng-erosi otak bagai zat adiktif pembuta raga.

"Pada awalnya, aku tidak keberatan Itachi menyukaimu. Aku juga tidak keberatan kau menyukainya. Sampai perasaan itu datang menghampiriku. Membujukku. Menghipnotisku."

Jilat lembut memanjai leher jenjang. Bibir sewarna _cherry_ mengatup rapat menahan erang.

"Hanya kau-lah yang mampu memuaskan rasa dahaga ini, Naruto."

Iblis tidaklah datang dari kedalaman Neraka, melainkan dari dasar hati manusia sebagai rahim sempurna. Perasaan negatif adalah nutrisi. Tujuh dosa adalah _embrio_. Dan ketika _embrio_ itu terlahir, sang inang akan menjadi budak kegelapan abadi.

"Benci aku. Kutuk aku. Namun hal itu tidak akan mengubah keputusanku untuk menodaimu."

Keinginannya telah menapaki tingkat ekstrem. Sasuke tidak menyesal. Terlambat untuk memikirkan mengenai konsekuensi ataupun karma. Yang ada hanyalah rasa bangga terselimuti gejolak nafsu. Bangga mendapati Naruto menderita di bawah kuasanya. Nafsu yang takkan pernah padam hingga ia menguasai si pirang seutuhnya.

Keserakahan membuat Sasuke tidak hanya menginginkan fisik, tetapi juga jiwanya. Perasaan pada Naruto telah menjadikan ia serakah akan cinta. Batas di mana ia rela membuang logika serta melumpuhkan rasa iba.

Melalui hitam tertutupi kabut, Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan dingin intimidasi. Tatapan itu menelanjanginya bagai makhluk kelaparan. Rakus menyantapnya tanpa meninggalkan sisa untuk dipertahankan.

Emosi tersembunyikan baik ekspresi minim. Jalan pikiran sulit ditebak memperumit situasi. Namun siapa sangka kedalaman hati menyimpan amarah besar. Obsesinya terhadap _sang mentari_ memutasi ia menjadi seorang pendendam.

Serat benang cemburu melilit eksistensi terkotori dosa. Benang itu membungkusnya ke dalam kepompong hitam pekat teraliri darah. Mengikis jati diri—menyeretnya masuk ke dalam labirin sesat tanpa secercah cahaya hidup.

Sasuke malas bertindak secara normal. Kesabaran hanyalah kepasifan membuang waktu. Ia malas menunggu Naruto membalas apa yang ia rasa. Ia malas perasaannya berbuah hampa. Karena itu, ia malas mempertahankan rasionalitasnya sebagai manusia.

"Naruto, meski yang kuberikan adalah Neraka, namun kutorehkan padamu kenangan tak terlupa. Luka permanen di hatimu akan membusuk, dan kau tidak mampu menghapusku sekeras apapun kau mencoba."

_Kaleidoscope_ berputar, menyajikan permainan warna begitu indah—menghasilkan bentuk aneka rupa. Satu bagian cermin rusak oleh retakan besar, menyebar hitam sepekat hati diliputi duka.

_Jika aku cahaya, maka kau kegelapan. Jika aku si pendosa, maka kau dewa kematian. Meski kukerahkan segala upaya, kau selalu mewarnai kehidupan. Walaupun hati ini tak bersisa, aku tetap menyayangimu hingga keabadian ... Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Silakan membacanya dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal)**


End file.
